


Night Visit

by Eso



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eso/pseuds/Eso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in his room, it seemed to be such a great idea. He had been planning this for whole last week. How he would come and explain everything and it would be all so clear and logical that Fenris simply wouldn’t be able to protest. But saying it in his head and saying it aloud looking at that perfect body are two very different things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visit

His heart skipped a beat as he was slammed in the wall, the glowing hand firmly pressing his throat. Oh, Maker, he was going to die, to die at _his_ hands. But just as he was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of the air, the hand suddenly let him go. Trying to catch some breath, he slumped down, to _his_ legs.

“What are you doing here, Carver? Did you finally decide to die?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

Frowning, Fenris grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. “And it couldn’t wait till morning? You had to come in the middle of night?”

Back in his room, it seemed to be such a great idea. He had been planning this for whole last week, How he would come and explain everything and it would be all so clear and logical that Fenris simply wouldn’t be able to protest. But saying it in his head and saying it aloud looking at that perfect body – Andraste’s sweet ass, why does he sleep naked? What if it was some enemy, what if it was Danarius? Realizing he was staring at the elf’s cock he blinked and turned away.

“Well, what is it? Has something happened? Does Hawke need me urgently and sent you – ”

“NO!” he interrupted him, angrily. “No, it’s NOT about Hawke! Why does everything have to be about him? No, I didn’t come because of him and I don’t want to talk about him! Don’t you dare bringing him up again, damn you!”

“Then I suggest you to leave. Go back home, Carver.”

Fenris’s voice was cold and impassive, as if serving his blasted older mage brother was the only thing he cared about. So he, too, is now devoted admirer of oh so amazing Garret Hawke? It’s not enough that the abomination and the pirate whore are drooling over him, now Fenris joined their little club as well? The very idea made him sick and angry. He lifted his head and looked right into the elf’s eyes.

“If I told you he wanted to see you, you’d run to him right away, wouldn’t you? I thought you were a wolf, not another of my brother’s pets.”

“Tell me what you want, or I’ll kill you.” The growl at least sounded wolfish enough.

 _I really am going to die here_ , _but if_ _I don’t do it, I’ll die anyway_. He cupped Fenris’s face in his hands, and before the elf could protest, kissed him. For a moment, the elf tensed and became stiff, before breaking the kiss and quickly taking few steps back.

“Carver. What do you think you are doing? What do you want from me?”

So it didn’t work. He was replaying this scene in his head so many times. Their first kiss. Sometimes it would be gentle and loving, sometimes rough and passionate… but never like this, never without response. Defeated, he turned to the door.

“I’m sorry.  You must hate me now. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you any more.”

He didn’t make more then two steps, when he was slammed into the wall again. “You’re very annoying person, Carver. Haven’t your parents taught you it is rude not to answer the question and just leave?”

“What are you talking about? If you want to kill me then go ahead, I won’t fight back. I don’t have a life anyway, right?”

“Carver. Just answer the bloody question. Or I will really rip your heart out. What. Do. You. Want?”

He should probably be afraid now. But the shivers that run down his spine are not from fear. The very idea of standing so close to him, hearing that voice that haunted his dreams, was enough to turn him on. Maker, he couldn’t stand this any more.

“I… I want… you. I want you Fenris. I want you so much I’m going crazy.”

“And what exactly you want from me?” The growl was softer now, but more dangerous, threatening and promising, and his cock twitched in response. Fenris didn’t miss it and smirked at him before pressing his body on Carver. “Tell me what you want from me, Carver.”

“I want you… to take me. Please. Fenris…”

“Is that so. And where it would be that you want me to take you?” The elf slightly bucked his hips into him. He moaned and bucked back.

“Maker, Fenris, don’t tease… Please… just fuck me, please, I want you, I want your cock inside me…”

Slim fingers wrapped around his cock, and he was writhing helplessly against the elf’s body. “As you wish then. I will fuck you, you little whore. But don’t expect anything else, Carver. I don’t love you.”

Those words almost shattered his heart in pieces, but he can deal with that later. “No. No, I… understand. Please, just do it.”

“Then get down on your knees. I’ll take your mouth first.”

He was down immediately, opening his mouth expectantly. Fenris laughed. “You really are whore, aren’t you, Carver? Say it. Say you’re my whore. Beg for my cock.”

“Yes! Yes, I am your whore! Use me, Fenris. Give me your cock. Fuck your whore.”

The feeling was… different than he expected. Strange, at first, but as he clumsily moved his tongue along that amazing cock, he decided he liked it. But then Fenris’s fisted his hand in his hair, pressing him forward, forcing him to take it all in, until he gagged. Immediately, Fenris pulled out.

“Are you a virgin, Carver?” Hearing the scorn in that bellowed voice hurt more than anything else, but it didn’t matter.

“Ye-es, but please, I know I was pathetic, but p-please… don’t stop now.”

Fenris’s hand held him just back enough so he would not be able to reach his cock. “You want me to continue? Shall I teach you the skills of a proper whore, Carver? Then show me how much you want me.”

“H-how?”

“Get up, and strip yourself. But make a show of it. Make me want you as my whore.”

Hot blush flowed in his face, but the very idea of stripping for Fenris, to making him watch and desire him was enough to make him even harder. Gulping, he quickly got up, and fumbled with laces on his shirt and breeches. He had no idea what to do now, how to make “show”, but he tried, gliding his hands over his body, and tweaking his nips. Embarrassed by his inexperience, he tried to avoid Fenris’s eyes.

“Very good, Carver. It seems you are natural. Now, lie on your back and spread your legs. You are going to prepare yourself.”

Privately, he thought he was as ready as possible, his cock so hard it hurt. It never happened before and he could only hope it won’t have some grave consequences later.

“Now suck your fingers. Do it properly, come on.”

Still not sure how this will help him to “prepare himself”, he did exactly as he was told, and licked and suck his fingers until they were coated in saliva.

“That’s a nice whore.” Fenris knelt to his side, spreading his legs as much apart as possible. “Now. I want you to slowly put one finger in your ass.”

When he hesitated, Fenris took his hand and placed it between his legs. “Do it, Carver.”

Blushing harder than ever in his life, Carver obeyed, closing his eyes. “No. Open your eyes. Look at me. Look into my eyes, as you do it. Come on.”

It was Fenris’s voice, now hoarse with lust that made him open his eyes and look directly into those lovely green eyes of his lover. _His lover_ , how strange that sounded.

Fenris hold his hand, moving it slowly, pushing fingers in and out again, looking directly in his eyes all the time. It was even more awkward than sucking, but _oh, so good,_ and he moaned as he started to push back his hips.

That earned him amused chucke. “Such eager little whore. So it feels good, I take it? Do you like it, when I fuck you with your own hand? Tell me.”

“Yes! Oh, Maker, yes, yes, so much, it’s so good! Fenris!”

“Such a sweet and obedient boy. So this is why you were always so brooding, Carver? You needed a nice big cock to fuck you?” Fenris pulled out the fingers, and he shuddered at the sudden emptiness.  But the next moment, the elf positioned between his legs, spit on his hands and coated his cock with the saliva.

“This is going to hurt, Carver. Feel free to cry.” And without any further warning, Fenris pushed his cock deep into his ass.

It did hurt, and he did cry, tears flowing down his cheeks, as Fenris banged his ass hard and fast. Then Fenris changed position, lifting his feet and pushing his cock even deeper inside, and suddenly it hit some spot that sent white sparks in his brain, and his cries changed into “M-Maker, yes, more, please, harder!” so loud whole Kirkwall probably heard it.

Fenris let out a beast-like growl and started fucking him really hard, striking his cock and he didn’t last much longer, coming hard over his belly and chest. Fenris didn’t stop, just picked the pace even bit more, and then came, deep in his ass, and collapsed on the floor next to him.

He wasn’t able to move, just lied there, with spread legs, Fenris semen dripping out of his ass. 

“Well, Carver? Do you still want to be my little whore?”

“Yes! Always! Please, Fenris, anytime you want!”

“Good. Because night has only started…”


End file.
